


Mother Vicky

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [11]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Minor mentions of blood and child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that Vicky, the leader of the Troublemakers, is a tough girl who doesn't need nor want help for anything. But she's more than that. She cares deeply for her friends and would do anything to see them safe and happy, even if that means going against her understanding.<br/>WARNING: Minor blood and mentions of child abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Vicky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don’t own Descendants, Disney does.  
> WARNING: Minor blood and mentions of child abuse

Saturday mornings were supposed to be relaxing. No classes, there was no bell ringing in the morning and the “beauty sleepers” could sleep in. Saturday mornings were meant to be taken easily to contrast with the usual rush of school days.

However, this wasn’t the case. For the Troublemakers, at least.

Francis was the first one to get up, as usual, and seeing that it was still early, the dark skinned boy changed into his black jeans, dark purple shirt, dark red vans and vest and his signature, slightly loose, red and black tie. Then, he quietly slipped out of the room to go for a walk or sightseeing like he would almost every morning. 

Vicky woke up a while after, noticing her taller friend’s absence, but she knew his habits so she said nothing. The green eyed witch grabbed her usual outfit from the dresser and her bathroom bag and walked out of the room and to the bathroom. 

It was early so, in theory, no “beauty sleep lover” would be up already so Vicky walked calmly into the bathroom. She liked to have her space, peace and quiet in the mornings. It helped her think and plan the day.

As soon as she set foot on the girl’s bathroom though, she saw Lonnie. Vicky just shrugged and ignored her presence. She knew Lonnie was an early morning person but they had this silent agreement of “you ignore me and I ignore you” which seemed to work for both of them.

Vicky brushed her teeth, changed into her daily clothes and used her magic to comb her dark green hair. She could have done it herself, but her magic made it easier, faster and had better results.

She was gathering her belongings to return to her room when Lonnie spoke beside her:

“You should do something about those circles under your eyes. You look like a panda.” Vicky wasn’t expecting Lonnie to talk to her, and she might have side glared at her for a moment for doing so, but regardless, Vicky looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how her natural paleness contrasted with the dark circles under her eyes. “Tough night?” Lonnie asked.  
Vicky didn’t want to talk to her, simply because she didn’t feel like it and she had to return to her room before Harley woke up. But a bit of small talk wouldn’t hurt.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep.” The young witch replied, stuffing her toothbrush in her bag. She wasn’t expecting Lonnie to speak again, but she did.

“Why was that?” The Chinese girl asked, a little too energetic for Vicky’s taste.

“Are all Auradonians so nosy?” The young witch asked, not in the mood for more conversation.

“Are all islanders so closed up?” Lonnie said back. Vicky looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you're in any position to judge us.” Vicky said, closing her bathroom bag. “Curiosity is bad back where we came from.” The young witch added, losing her patience and remembering all the times her curiosity got her into trouble.

Sometimes it was worth it, sometimes it was hell.

“Well, it isn’t here. So you aren’t in any position to judge us either.” Lonnie replied, hands on her hips and facing the young witch. “Has it ever crossed your mind that some of us actually care about you?”

Vicky thought for a moment. Well, it made sense. Just like the islanders were raised to suppress curiosity and be evil, the Auradonians were taught right the opposite and Vicky couldn’t really blame them for that.

But then again, if some of them blamed her by the way she and the islanders had been raised (coff coff, Chad coff coff), she might as well blame them for being too prissy and stupid. Besides, how could they care about people they just met and didn’t know anything about?

Vicky had to admit, even if she hated to do it, that Lonnie was right. She turned to the Chinese girl but she was already stepping out of the bathroom. 'Meh, better this way.' Vicky thought.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom, calmly, until she heard a crashing noise from the end of the hallway and her green eyes widened. She ran down the hallway and burst the door to her bedroom open. She tried to make sense of the scene in front of her while catching her breath. Billy was looking at her with a scared/begging expression and Harley was on her knees, crying in front of a broken vase.

Vicky directed a questioning look at Billy who quickly ran to her, his hands shaking.

“S-She had a nightmare and couldn’t breathe when she woke up. I didn’t know what to do so I picked up one of the vases by the window for her to see the flowers but Harley wouldn’t listen to me and ended up knocking the vase.” The young pirate explained, struggling with his words and looking at the ground. “I’m sorry, I panicked and… I tried, Vicky, I swear.” Billy was desperate and sweating. He wasn’t afraid of the witch but he was still in shock. Vicky grabbed him by the arms and shook him slightly.

“Billy, calm down!” Vicky almost shouted. The pirate looked up at her, his cheeks red. “Good, now go get dressed and let me handle it.

Billy nodded. He walked to the door and looked down at Harley one more time before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Vicky closed her eyes and sighed. Then, the young witch stepped closed to her smaller, blonde friend who was picking up the shattered pieces of the once white vase.

“Drop them.” Vicky said, seeing that Harley was keeping the broken pieces in her closed right hand.

Harley didn’t seem to hear her though, or if she did, she ignored her. Instead, the blonde kept picking up the shards carelessly and putting them in her right hand, wincing every time, and Vicky couldn’t tell if she was crying due to the broken vase or the pain in her right hand.

“Harley, I said drop them.” Vicky commanded, raising her voice a little. Harley looked up at her, shaking, her eyes glassy and red while tears stained her rosy cheeks. It broke Vicky’s heart in more pieces than the vase.

Harley held her sobs and nodded. She opened her right hand and bloody white sharp shards fell and stained the wooden floor. Vicky swallowed and shook her head before carefully grabbing Harley’s arms and helping her getting up. They sat on Vicky’s bed and Harley tried to keep silent while her friend examined her hand covered in bleeding cuts.

“You need to be more careful, Harley. You know you’re not supposed to pick up things like those with you bare hands.” Vicky explained. Harley opened her mouth to say something, but a sob got out instead so she closed it again. Vicky knew what she was doing. She was trying to show her she was strong.

“I didn’t have gloves.” Harley said, after a moment, with a raspy voice. She cleared her throat and spoke again. “And I broke the vase so I had to pick it up.”

Vicky shook her head and snapped her fingers. The broken pieces started to glow green and, a moment later, started to move and join together like a puzzle. After a small green flicker, the vase was intact, good as new, and Harley smiled.

“You’re getting good at the spell.” She said, rubbing the tears away with her left hand. The young witch smiled in return.

“I have a lot of practice.” She said. Harley scratched the back of her neck and blushed.

“Sorry about that.” Harley giggled. Vicky shrugged, got up and reached for something under the bed. “Why don’t you use your magic to fix my hand?” The blonde asked when her friend sat with her legs crossed in front of her, a first aid kit on her lap.

“Because…” Vicky opened the white box and took out a piece of cotton and a small bottle of disinfectant. “Healing magic is not exactly my strongest skill, especially in humans, so better not taking the risk.” The young witch explained…for the thirtieth time.

Harley nodded and sat quietly while Vicky cleaned her cuts, wincing sometimes when the soft cotton made contact with her hands, which made her cuts sting, but the blonde knew it was necessary.

As if on cue, as soon as Vicky finished bandaging Harley’s hand, a knock on the door was heard. Both girls turned to see their two male friends entering the room, or better said, Francis dragging a grumpy looking Billy by the shirt.

“He doesn’t want to go to Turney practice.” The dark skinned boy said accusingly. Billy crossed his arms and pouted.

“Billy…” Vicky started with a frustrated sigh. “Just go. What do you have to lose?”

“Oh I don’t know. Patience? Time? Dignity?” The pirate argued, his voice rising with each word. Vicky didn’t get why he was so upset and she was about to say something when Francis interrupted.

“What’s up with Harley’s hand?” The dark skinned boy asked, pointing to the blonde. Billy immediately dropped his arm by his sides and grew nervous and a little ashamed but only Vicky noticed this.

“I cut it with the broken vase.” Harley cheerfully explained it, as if she hadn’t been crying at all. It relaxed Billy a bit. Francis raised his eyebrows at Vicky who just shrugged, as if to say “I'll explain later.”

“All right, let’s move people.” Vicky clapped her hands and got up. “Billy, you’re going to tourney practice and that’s final,” the young pirate made a face but said nothing. “Francis, you find something “useful” to occupy your time…”

 

“Hey, no fair!” Billy yelled, cutting Vicky off. “Why does he get to choose what to do?”  
Vicky closed her eyes and breathed slowly while massaging her temples. Billy, realizing his mistake, looked over at Francis for help, but the dark skinned boy would do nothing else but observing the scene with his arms crossed. Finally, Vicky opened her eyes.

“You are going, and that’s final.” She said with a forced smile while nodding to the distracted blonde sitting on the bed behind her. Billy understood and nodded. “Great. Now that that’s settled…” She turned to Harley. “Your clothes are on the desk. Get dressed and go wash your teeth, we’ll be in the corridor, ok?”

Harley nodded with an 'ok' and skipped to the desk while Vicky, Francis and Billy made their way out of the room. Once outside and the door closed, Vicky turned very serious to Billy.

“Billy use your brain for a second and tell me why you have to go to turney.” She demanded with her arms crossed and a stern look upon the young pirate.

Billy looked down for a second, feeling ashamed for not having understood it earlier. “For the looks.” He sighed.

Vicky looked down at the boy and her eyes softened at the sight of her sad friend. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. “Billy, I understand why you don’t want to go but I also believe it’s your best option. We can try to find something else if you don’t like Turney but at least try it, ok?” 

Billy looked at Francis, who was still observing, and although the dark skinned boy didn’t say anything or moved, the young pirate knew he agreed with Vicky. Of course he did.  
“Ugh, fine.” Billed exhaled, still feeling defeated and reluctant.

“Ok, are we ready to go?” Vicky asked Billy hours later. It was ten to ten and they were late for their clubs, but did they mind? Of course not. Billy huffed and threw his gymnastics bag over his left shoulder before nodding and walking to the door. Vicky grabbed her backpack and was checking if her spell story books were there when a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

“I don’t want you to go.” Harley mumbled looking at the ground. Vicky freed herself from the blonde's hold. “Why can’t we all stay here?” She asked angrily and crossed her arms.

“Because, Harley, they want us to fit in.” Vicky said while opening her backpack.

“Why can’t we fit in together?” Harley asked. The young witch stopped what she was doing and breathed slowly to not lose her cool. She couldn’t do that to Harley but she hated to repeat herself.

“Because, as I told you yesterday, there aren’t any clubs where we would fit together. You and Billy get bored while reading, Tourney is only for boys, and Francis is not a fan of either options so, until we find something for you, Francis stays with you but Billy and I are going and we’ll be back by lunch time. Sounds good?” Vicky explained. She really hoped Harley had understood this time.

The blonde made a confused expression. She looked from her taller friend to the air and thought for a moment. Then her attitude changed again. She smiled widely and nodded. “Ok but I want you to do me a favor.” Harley said. She turned around, walked to her bed and removed something from under her pillow. When she returned, Vicky saw what she was carrying: five red roses wrapped in some newspaper. “Can you give these to my mom?”

If she didn’t know Harley and if the blonde wasn’t looking at her with those expectant and hopeful eyes, Vicky could have laughed. However, she just wanted to cry out loud.  
“I can’t Harley, I-…”

“It’s just that mom loves red roses, and the ones in here are very pretty so I thought that maybe, if I gave her some, she would forgive me, and may even love me.” Harley explained enthusiastically. 

Vicky shook her head with frustration. How could she explain to the shorter girl that her mother would never love her? Or that there was nothing to forgive? How could Vicky explain that it didn’t matter anymore because they were in Auradon and she would never see her mother again? But most importantly, how could Vicky crush that innocent hope? She couldn’t.

“Ok, give me the flowers.” She gave up. Harley squealed and gave her friend a tight hug before shoving the flowers into Vicky’s backpack. Then she skipped over to the window and started looking at the clouds.

Vicky took out her story book and closed her backpack before proceeding to walk to the open door. Billy was already waiting for her on the corridor and Francis was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

“You just can’t say no, can you?” He teased.

“Shut up, I’m not the only one.” The young witch rolled her eyes in annoyance while Francis chuckled. She then handed him the book. “Just in case she needs a story.” Francis nodded and took the book. “And if she starts freaking out…”

“I know, I know, don’t worry mom, she’ll be fine.” Francis teased right as Vicky passed by him.

“You do realize that’s an insult, right?” Billy, who was sick of waiting, said as Francis was about to close the door.

The dark skinned boy shrugged. “Not according to Aurandonian patterns.” Then he closed the door.

“So…we’re goin’ or…?” Billy was about to ask when Vicky cut him off.

“You go, I have to deliver this.” Vicky said, gesturing to her backpack. Billy gave her a questioning look. “Nop, I have no idea how but I have to.”

“How did I get myself into this?” The young witch thought to herself. She had been walking around the school with Harley’s flowers in her backpack and looking for some way to send them to Harley’s mother on the Isle of the Lost. But, of course, she couldn’t find any way that didn’t involve tossing them in the trash can.

What was the point anyway? Even if Vicky managed to send them to the Isle of the Lost, The Queen of Hearts wouldn’t change her mind about her own daughter and Harley had to wrap her head around that fact as soon as possible. How could she even love the woman who had locked her away from everyone and everything she knew? Who had rejected her as a daughter after the accident? Who had never shown love towards her?

To Vicky, that was unthinkable. Black Beard had traumatized, and almost drowned, his own son for years and Billy hated him. Doc Facilier would beat Francis with a belt and let him starve whenever the boy refused to obey and Francis would rather spend his life in prison than to see him again. But The Wicked Witch of the West was the worse of them all, she would inflict all those punishments upon her daughter when she didn’t behave, and Vicky couldn’t be happier to get rid of her.

They all hated their parents for the way they treated them, so why did Harley still love hers? Ok, her father wasn’t so bad but her mother, The Queen of Hearts, had once been the queen of a giant madhouse (also known as Wonderland) so you can imagine the things poor Harley had to endure.

However, the sweet, little blonde still loved her mother. Maybe it was because she wasn’t aware of what was going on, and maybe that was for the best. Vicky couldn’t even start to imagine how she would react if she ever found out the truth. The young witch felt bad for lying to her best friend, but as long as her fantasy was fed up, she would be fine.

THUD!

Vicky was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice someone on her way. Whoever it was, had also been distracted because, as Vicky fell and landed on the ground, she heard the sound of books hitting the floor near her.

She panicked a little. The scene reminded her of one time when her mother had discovered her secret library in her room. The witch had beaten her multiple times for having read some forbidden books, and to engrave the punishment, all her books had been ripped and burnt. That was when Vicky learnt to be more careful with the things she loved.

For a split second, the young witch almost expected her mother to be standing in front of her with a stern look and a broom ready to hit her. But when she looked up, all her fear (not that she was scared) vanished at the sight of a taller, nerdy looking boy.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” Doug apologized. He reached out his hand to help her up but Vicky pushed it away.

“Yeah? Those glasses are for what then?” She taunted. Doug shrugged and proceeded to pick up his books, ignoring the green haired witch. Vicky did the same.

“You’re late for reading club, you know?” Doug pointed out. Vicky got up and brushed the dust out of her skirt and leggings.

“And? So are you.” She said in a grumpy voice but Doug wasn’t affected by it.

“But I went to pick up some books from…” He trailed off and hesitated, suddenly becoming a little anxious. Vicky noted and raised an eyebrow at him. Doug cleaned his throat. “Not important right now. We should get going to the library.”

“Can’t.” The young witch said. “I have some business to take care of before I go anywhere else.”

“Oh, do you need any help.” The half dwarf asked. Vicky looked at him and thought for a moment. She didn’t want to ask for help, especially because Auradonians had the habit to want to know too much and Vicky wasn’t in the mood for their nosiness.

“Has it ever crossed your mind that some of us actually care for you?” Lonnie’s words from earlier echoed in the young witch’s head. But it couldn’t be, could it? …Nah.

Pushing that though aside, Vicky decided that she was tired of walking aimlessly until a solution came spontaneously so she swallowed her pride.

“In fact…Yes.” How she hated to admit it. “Do you know how I can get something shipped to the Isle of the Lost? I have to send something to someone in specific.” Of course Vicky wouldn’t give him more than the absolutely necessary information.

Doug looked surprised, but knowing better than to ask further, he cleared his throat again before replying: “Well…hum… you could ask Fairy Godmother. I’m sure she’ll arrange for you package to arrive to its destination.”

Fairy Godmother. Of course, how hadn’t she thought of it before? Vicky nodded, and muttering a small thanks as she passed by the boy, the young witch attempted to walk away. However, Doug wasn’t finished yet.

“It wasn’t so hard, was it?” The taller boy asked with a knowing smile. Vicky turned on her heels and gave him a confused look. “To ask for help, I mean, there’s no shame in that.” He explained.

“I’m not ashamed, I’m just used to handle things by myself.” She said.

“I know. I’ve noticed how you care for your friends, especially Harley and Billy. But if you focus so much on them, who’s going to take care of you?” Doug asked.

Vicky knew it wasn’t meant with malice, but she couldn’t help the irritation that hit her for a split second. She wasn’t a stupid, Auradonian damsel in distress, she could very well take care of herself and her friends without outside help, after all she'd been doing that all her life. It offended her when people thought she wasn’t dependable.

The young witch turned away and started walking away, not pausing to reply: “Myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> Sooooo, this was a long one, but it’s the least I could do after the long waiting.  
> Not much to say about this chapter, just that I love writing about Vicky and her complex, somewhat confusing, logic (if you can call it logic). Now, I could tell you what happened in her pretty, little head in this chapter, but I won’t. I want you to interpret my words and form your theories (and then maybe tell me?)  
> PLEASE! Don’t be a silent reader! Your reviews, comments and favs are very important to me, I always want to know how you’re liking the story (or not, how could I know?).  
> So with that being said,  
> Have a good day!


End file.
